La veangeance de l'âme
by Allys Petite Sadike
Summary: Tome 2 du Pacte du sang. "Je ne suis pas ta conscience, je suis une âme qui a trouvé refuge dans ton corps. Aide moi à récupérer mon enveloppe charnelle." REPRISE.
1. Confidence

**Je suis de retour ! Voilà le Tome 2 ! (Je vous préviens, je n'ai écris que 5 chapitres pour le moment et mon imagination me fait défauts ! Je la maudit !)  
**

**Par contre, il y a beaucoup d'insultes...  
**

**Bref, bonne lecture et Twilight (TW) appartient a SM  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Confidence.**

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'Edward avait tué Saya. Nous étions heureux et nous vivions dans ma maison.

Pas tous, ma petite voix au fond de ma tête ne m'avait pas reparlée depuis la dispute qu'on avait eue ensemble.

_- Aller, s'il te plait pardonne moi, je suis désolée, vraiment._

Aucunes réponses de sa part. Cela me rendait triste. Quand j'en avais parlé à Edward, il m'avait dit de la laisser tranquille.

Pour me changer les idées, je proposais à Edward d'aller chasser.

- Avec plaisir mon ange.

- Suis-moi si tu en es capable, lançais-je.

Je détalais à toute vitesse, riant de l'effet de surprise que j'avais fait. Je ne regardais pas devant moi, j'étais trop occupée à savoir pourquoi ma petite voix au fond de ma tête me faisait la gueule. Je me pris un arbre. Normalement, il devait être tombé, mais là rien.

Je relevais la tête. Une femme se tenait devant moi, le regard gorgé de haine. Je déglutie.

- Je…je suis désolée, balbutiais-je.

- Où est celui qui l'a tué ? demanda-t-elle ?

- De qui parlez-vous ?

Edward apparu à cet instant. La femme le regarda, puis écarquilla les yeux avant que son regard ne s'assombrisse d'avantage.

- Toi !

- Oui ? avait demander mon vampire.

- C'est toi qui à tuer ma sœur ! Je vais te tuer.

Elle sauta sur lui. Je m'interposais.

- Bella ! hurla Edward. Écarte-toi ! C'est dangereux !

- Pas tant qu'elle en voudra à ta vie !

Mon obstination eu raison de cette inconnue, à moins que… Je me retournais, et je découvris les Cullen au grand complet. Ils avaient tous un regard surpris. Mince, je vais devoir leur explique ce que nous avons tût avec Edward.

La femme avait prit la fuite, ne laissant dans son sillage que la colère et la vengeance.

_- Pourquoi elle ? demanda ma petite vois au fond de ma tête._

_- Enfin ! Tu m'as manqué !_

_- Désolée. Il faut qu'on parle._

_- D'accord. Dans un endroit calme et sans personne ?_

_- Oui._

Je me retournais vers les Cullen. Je leur fis un merci de la tête puis je détalais. Alice avait dû voir que je voulais être seule, car aucun membre de la famille ne me suivait.

J'arrivais à un endroit que j'aimais. Cet endroit était connu de moi seule. Il y avait une petite cascade, une grotte se cachait derrière. J'entrais dans la grotte. Silencieuse, tel était le mot qui définissait le mieux cet endroit.

Je m'assis sur un rocher bleuté. L'air était humide ici, je fus donc rapidement trempée.

_- Bella, je t'ai mentis._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Oui, je suis une âme qui à trouver refuge dans ton corps. Je ne suis pas ta conscience._

_- C'est de ça qu'elle parlait Saya._

_- Oui._

_- Et pourquoi… j'arrive pas à le formuler._

_- La femme, je la connais. Elle m'a volé mon corps il y a de cela 15 ans._

_- Tu t'es donc réfugier dans le mien lors de ma transformation ?_

_- Oui. Tu étais faible, j'en ais profiter. Je m'appelle Ira. Et je voudrais que tu m'aide à retrouver mon enveloppe corporelle._

_- Je vais t'aider._

Je me relevais et je brandis mon poing en l'air.

- Je t'aiderais ! Tu es comme une sœur pour moi, alors je me sentirais coupable si je ne faisais rien !

Elle rigola.

* * *

**Demain(ou pas) le chapitre 2 **

**Merci d'avoir lu !  
**

**Votre avis?  
**

**Ephy  
**


	2. Recherches

**V'là the chapitre 2 !  
**

**chattoncharmant:**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Recherches.**

_- Il faut trouver qui est cette femme et où elle habite._

_- Elle s'appelle Lucia, c'est tout ce que je sais._

_- Je vais chercher… Dans les archives de Volterra ! On y va maintenant !_

_- Et comment ?_

_- En volant pardi !_

Je sortis de la grotte. Je fis trois pas en dehors, je m'apprêtais à me changer en ange lorsqu'Edward me cloua au sol. Il me regarda de ses yeux de topaze.

- Tu n'iras jamais à Volterra !

- Pourquoi ?

- Trop dangereux !

- Pourquoi ?

- Les Volturis pourraient découvrir tes dons et vouloir te garder.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils sont avide de pouvoirs.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce sont les rois du monde vampirique.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils sont les plus vieux vampires du monde.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Arrête de demander pourquoi à chaque fois ! cria-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? dis-je en souriant.

- Tu m'énerve !

Il m'embrassa durement, comme s'il avait peur de me perdre.

- Tu n'iras pas en Italie, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, déclenchant des frissons dans mon corps.

- Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher.

Je me levais. Je lui souris. Je caressais son menton d'un doigt, puis je lui rendis sont baiser.

- Si tu ne veux pas que j'y aille seule, viens avec moi, lui chuchotais-je au creux de son oreille.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre. Je m'étais changée en ange et je l'agrippais par la taille. Je m'envolais vers l'Italie.

Le voyage dura vingt minutes. Il faisait nuit à Volterra. Une chance, je me voyais mal arriver en ange au milieu d'humains. Je me posais devant le château des Volturis. Je posais Edward au sol, il avait les yeux écarquillés. Je ris. Je repris mon apparence de vampire.

Je frappais à la porte. Je faillis l'enfoncer tellement j'étais impatiente et énervée.

_- La patience est un des piliers de la sagesse, me dit Ira._

_- La ferme ! Si je fais ça c'est pour toi ! Sois heureuse !_

_- Calme… Je te le rendrais au centuple._

_- T'as intérêt !_

Un homme aux cheveux bruns et aux pupilles écarlates nous ouvrit. Il abordait une mine renfrognée.

- C'est pour ? demanda-t-il de sa voix infantile.

Pouah, ça à beau être un vampire, je le trouve laid !

- Alec, nous demandons audience, répondit Edward.

Le dit Alec nous ouvrit en grand et nous dit de le suivre. Je regardais Edward, il me fit un clin d'œil. Mouaif, je sais pas pourquoi.

Nous arrivâmes dans une grande salle où trois gigantesques trônes nous narguaient sur une estrade de pierre. Il y avait trois mecs assit dessus. L'un avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mort, un autre nous regardait en souriant et le dernier semblait un tantinet sur les nerfs, comme moi.

- Edward ! dit l'homme qui nous souriait un peu avant.

Il avait les cheveux noirs, le teint poudreux et les pupilles d'un rouge laiteux.

- Aro, ça fait longtemps.

- En effet. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Mon amie aimerait faire des recherches dans vos archives.

- Hors de question ! rugit l'homme qui était sur les nerfs.

- Allons Caïus, ne vous fâchez pas.

Le dit Caïus grogna mais ne dit plus rien. J'en conclus qu'Aro était le chef ici.

- Mister, dis-je polie, j'ai besoin de faire ces recherches. C'est vital.

- Pour vous ma chère, les archives serons toujours ouvertes, dit-il séduit par moi.

Edward grogna en entendant les pensées, à mon avis perverses, d'Aro à mon égare. Je pouffais. Pathétique, il était si protecteur que parfois j'en avais des nausées.

Il m'indiqua une porte derrière lui. Edward me suivit, mais Aro lui fit signe de me laisser y aller seule.

_- Enfin, je vais pouvoir récupéré mon corps, soupira Ira_

_- C'est pas encore gagner, il faut d'abord trouver des infos sur Lucia._

_- Malheureusement._

* * *

**Demain le troisième chapitre !**_  
_

Je voudrais aussi votre avis, je voudrais écrire une fic avec une Bella folle. Elle passerait par plusieurs folies(meurtrière, amoureuse, phobies...) Je voulais donc savoir si vous aimeriez que je l'écrive ou si l'idée est totalement farfelue et impossible. Soit dit en passant, Bella est susceptible de tuer des humains et des loups-garous à la tronçonneuse...**  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Votre avis?  
**

**Ephy.  
**


	3. Les archives

**Voilà ! Merci pour vos reviews!  
**

**chattoncharmant: **C'est Bella qui as le dessus, lis et rigole ^^**  
**

**TW appartient à SM**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Les archives.**

J'entrais dans une grande salle qui sentait le renfermer et le vieux. C'était en faite une bibliothèque de plusieurs milliers d'ouvrages. J'écarquillais les yeux, il me faudrait plus de mille ans pour pouvoir trouver un truc dedans. Je me décourageais.

_- Courage ! Courage ! me disait Ira._

J'inspirais un grand coup. Puis je me mis à chercher.

- M…N…O…P… énumérais-je en regardant les rayons.

Je tournais la tête de gauche à droite. Je trouverais jamais !

_- T'as loupé le L._

_- Ah…_

Je fis vingt pas en arrière. Le rayon L.

- Lalie, l'autre monde, nan, je me déplaçais vers les Lu. Lucie, Lucile… Y a pas de Lucia ici ! Hurlais-je.

Je parcouru tout le rayon à vitesse vampirique. Je faisais des allers-retours. Je devais être à mon millième retour, lorsqu'un objet brillant attira mon attention. Je me dirigeais vers l'objet. Un cadenas. Je regardais l'imposante porte en bois que ce minuscule cadenas fermait.

_Réserve, interdiction d'y pénétrer_. Y avait-il marqué sur le haut de la porte.

Je grommelais. Il faillait toujours que des bâtons viennent se fourrer dans mes roues !

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! Hurlais-je. J'en ai marre ! J'éclate ! Je veux aller là bas !

- Tu ne peux pas ma belle, me chuchota Aro.

Je me retournais vers lui. Je lui servis ma plus belle figure de chien battu. Il resta impassible.

- S'teuplais, plize !

- Non, je ne peux pas.

- Snif, s'iiiil te plaiiiit !

- Non, désolé.

- Ouin ! Il est méchant le monsieur ! Il veut pas my laissé entrer ! Ouin ! Papa ! Maman ! Le missieur il est méchant ! pleurais-je.

Je jouais la comédie mais ça avait l'air de marcher. Euh… Non en faite, ça marchait pas du tout. Je repris mon sérieux et je le regardais dans le blanc des yeux.

- Aro, je vais le demander gentiment. Laissez-moi entrer.

- Non, articula-t-il.

- Putain de merde ! Tu vas me laisser entrer dans cette putain de salle sinon je te botte ton joli petit cul ! criais-je.

Je devais être super menaçante car il m'ouvrit et me laissa entrer.

- Merci, dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il s'inclina puis détala à toute vitesse.

_- Wow ! Quand t'es vraiment énervée tu peux être méga flippante._

_- Merci._

_- C'était pas un compliment._

Je ne relevais pas. Je me mis à fouiller dans le bazar qu'il y avait. Je dégotais enfin un truc intéressant.

- Le Kâma-Sûtra, toutes les positions de l'amour, lis-je à haute voix. Non, aucun intérêt ce truc.

Je balançais le livre. Comment les Volturis pouvaient garder un machin comme ça ? Je continuais mes recherches, lorsque je tombais sur un livre vraiment utile. Je soufflais sur la vieille couverture. J'ouvris le livre, les reliures étant abimées, je fis attention.

Je commençais à lire :

_Les deux impératrices…_

* * *

__**La légende du prochain chapitre est assez merdique, si vous avez des idées dites ^^**

**Houla! J'ai écris que six chapitres et j'ai un blocage de l'imagination, damned!  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu!  
**

**Votre avis?  
**

**Ephy.  
**


	4. Origines

**Me revoilà ! Merci pour vos reviews, comme toujours ^^  
**

**Voilà le suite...  
**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

**TW appartient à SM  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Origines.**

_A la création du monde, Dieu créa les hommes. Ensuite, il leur créa un ennemi invincible, les vampires._

_Ces êtres étaient dotés de l'immortalité, de la force, de la vitesse, de la beauté des anges. Ils étaient aussi durs que le diamant et aussi froids que le marbre. Cependant, ils se nourrissaient de sang humain._

_Aux débuts, ils n'étaient que deux. Méphie et Alistèr. Tous deux créèrent deux vampires. Les impératrices Lucia et Saya._

_Ces impératrices étaient de loin les plus forts vampires de ce monde. Elles détrônèrent leurs créateurs et les tuèrent._

_Tous humains mordus par l'une d'entre elle, tous les milles ans, arquerait trois dons au hasard._

- Je sais ce que je voulais savoir ! criais-je.

_- Explique alors pourquoi Edward à tuer Saya sans difficultés._

_- Aucunes idées ! Je m'en fous !_

_- Eh ! On sait pas où elle est ! Lis la suite._

_Elles créèrent les Volturis, vampires gardant l'ordre et faisant respecter la loi des immortels. _

_- Voilà. On va aller tirer les vers du nez à ces vassaux._

_- Ouais !_

Je balançais le livre. Puis je sorti des archives. Dans la salle des trônes, des gardes m'attendaient.

Un vampire costaud m'attrapa. Je me débattis, sans résultats.

Et Edward ? Il était où ce con ? Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui !

- Bella, dit Aro en me caressant la mâchoire de son doigt. Étrange, je ne lis pas tes souvenirs…

Je lui tirais la langue.

- Bien, emmenez-la aux cachots.

Le vampire me traina jusqu'à un sous sol lugubre sans lumières, pas que j'en eusse besoin. Il y avait là pleins de cellules où croupissaient des… choses desséchées.

- C'est quoi ? demandais-je en montrant du doigt un machin informe.

- Un vampire qui à soif depuis dix ans, cocotte.

- Ah. Je vais être comme ça moi ?

- Ouais.

- Ok.

J'étais calme. Je m'en foutais pas mal d'être enfermée. Je pouvais sortir quand l'envie m'en prenait.

* * *

**La prochaine fois, Bella titille Aro ^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu!  
**

**Votre avis?  
**

**Ephy  
**


	5. Aro

**Voilà the chapitre où Bella tient tête à Aro !  
**

**Merci infiniment pour vos reviews!  
**

**Bonne lecture  
**

**TW appartient à SM  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Aro.**

Je sifflotais tandis que le geôlier m'enfermait dans une cellule. Il rit puis s'en alla.

- Eh bien, t'es en forme toi, me dit une voix.

- Ouaip !

- Bella, pardon.

- Pourquoi ?

- On est prisonniers à Volterra.

- Pas grave. On reste ici pendant environ trois jours puis on s'casse. Oki ?

- D'accord… Mais comment ?

- T'occupe. Faut que j'interroge papi Volturi.

- Papi Volturi ?

Je soupirais, il comprenait vraiment rien lui.

- Ton pote Aro. Bouge pas, je reviens de suite.

- Que…

Je n'entendis pas la suite de sa phrase. Je m'étais transformée en une petite colombe.

Je passais sans problèmes les barreaux de la cellule. Je me rendis là où je savais qu'Aro était, dans sa chambre. Je ne connaissais pas l'endroit mais l'instinct me dictait le chemin à suivre.

_- A droite, à gauche, tout droit. Dans cinquante mètres, tournez à gauche._

_- Merci pour le GPS, Ira, dis-je sarcastique. _

_- Dans trois mètres, prenez les escaliers._

_- T'es pas obligée de te foutre de moi !_

_- Mais si, allez._

_- Bon, quand je serrais sortis d'ici, je te promets de ne rien faire pour retrouver ton corps !_

_- Pas grave. A gauche ! Vous êtes arriver à destination._

Elle devait vraiment se marrer. J'étais devant une imposante porte en bois. Ils avaient un faible pour les portes en bois ou quoi ?

Je repris ma forme de vampire. Je frappais à la porte. Aro m'ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux en me voyant.

J'entrais sans même qu'il m'invite à le faire. Je m'assis dans un fauteuil et lui dis d'en faire autant.

- Bon. Non, je ne te dirais pas comment j'ai pu sortir de cette cellule. Secret défense.

- Ah…

- Toi, réponds à ma question. Je serrais gentille, tu n'as pas envi de me revoir fâchée, non ?

Il hocha docilement la tête. Un parfais soumit, j'adore.

- Bien. Où habite Lucia, ta créatrice ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Allez, fais un petit effort.

Il réfléchit pendant dix minutes. J'avais croisé les jambes et je regardais mes ongles.

- Dans un palais dans les Alpes. Dit-il.

- Bah voilà quand tu veux ! T'as pas intérêt à avoir menti, sinon je reviens et je t'arrache les yeux ! Je voudrais plus de détailles.

- C'est le seul palais dans les montagnes, entre la France et l'Italie.

- Merci papi.

Je me levais et je fis une révérence à son excellence. Une fois dans le couloir, je me métamorphosais en blanche colombe et je filais vers la cellule où j'avais laissé Edward.

Lorsque celui-ci me vit, il me sourit de toutes ses dents. Il faudra que je lui dise un jour que son sourire n'est pas très charmeur…

- Ma colombe, tu es enfin de retour.

Je redevins une personne civilisée, un vampire quoi.

- Ouais…

- Alors, tu compte nous faire sortir comment ?

- Bah en faite… Je pensais plutôt à me casser moi et à te laisser sur place, souris-je.

Il me regarda les yeux écarquillés.

- Roooh ! T'as pas d'humour !

Il lâcha un soupir soulagé.

* * *

**Belle est pas très gentille avec Edward...**

**Enfin bon, merci d'avoir lu !  
**

**Votre avis?  
**

**Ephy  
**


	6. Evasion

**Hey ! J'ai réussis à pondre un chapitre !  
**

**Merci à: chattoncharmant, manoa-bella, asukafox, caropat07 et aux non inscrites: rose et Guest ainsi qu'aux autres lecteurs qui ne commentent pas mais qui sont là !  
**

**Twilight appartient toujours à SM, à moins qu'elle en ait décidé autrement ^^  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Evasion.**

Je tournais en rond, tel un lion en cage. Ce qui était le cas puisque je m'étais effectivement transformée en lion.

Je rugis. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour le faire sortir de ce trou !

- Du calme ma belle, murmura Edward.

Mais je suis calme mon chou ! Je le prenais vraiment pour un idiot. Mais que voulez vous, quand tu pète les plombs, tu pense pas à grand-chose.

_- Hey, j'ai une blague pour toi ! hurla Ira._

_- Groumf ! C'est quoi ?_

_- Quel est le comble pour un vampire ?_

Je ne savais pas… Je redevins moi-même. Songeuse, je regardais Edward.

- Dis, c'est quoi le comble pour un vampire ?

- Je sais pas mon ange.

- Pffff….

Je réfléchis pendant deux minutes.

- Je sais ! hurlais-je.

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est d'être végétarien !

- Très drôle ! dit-il sans convictions.

- Pfff ! T'es vraiment un vieux toi.

- Que veux-tu ? Je suis né au début du XXe siècle.

Je ruminais. Je réfléchissais tellement que j'en avais mal à la tête. Je me tournais vers mon amoureux. Il me fit un sourire resplendissant. Je le lui rendis.

Peut-être que…. J'attrapais la main d'Edward et je nous transformais en courant d'air.

- Super, ça marche murmurais-je.

Je nous re-matérialisais de l'autre côté de la grille. Edward me regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Bella, je t'admire mon cœur.

- Merci.

Je l'embrassais pendant au moins dix minutes. Soudain un hurlement nous interrompit.

- Vous ! hurla une petite voix de fillette.

Edward grogna, et je compris que cette fille - qui se tenait à un mètre de moi et qui me regardait du haut des ses 1m45 - n'était pas une bonne chose. Je me retournais vers elle pour lui faire face. Elle affichait un sourire sadique. Pas bon, me dis-je.

Soudain, mon amoureux se tordit de douleur. J'avais rien compris. Mais pour l'instant c'était l'instinct de préservation de mon âme-sœur qui se déclenchait.

Je sautais sur la fillette, qui affichait toujours son sourire sadique, et l'immobilisais. Elle me regarda et jurant et en poussant un grognement digne d'un ogre. Puis, elle me fixa pendant une minute. Je ne compris pas là non plus. En plus, elle paraissait frustrée d'un truc, mais je savais pas quoi.

Mon vampire rit. Je tournais la tête vers lui pour des explications.

- Bella, je te présente Jane Volturis, la sœur d'Alec.

- Ah… je me retournais vers Jane et lui offrit mon plus beau sourire, enchantée de te connaitre.

- Groumf !

- Allons Jane, ne soit pas en colère. Ton don ne marcha pas sur elle, c'est tout.

- Son don ? questionnais-je.

- Oui, mon don ! cracha la Volturis. Je peux infliger une douleur mentale exceptionnelle ! Et personne ne résiste !

- Sauf moi, conclus-je.

- Ouais.

Je me relevais et j'allais me réfugier dans les bras de mon vampire-gardien. Il m'embrassa le sommet de la tête.

- Si tu le permets Jane, nous partons.

La dite Jane nous laissa passer et nous escortait jusqu'aux portes du château. Elle était hypnotisée par Edward. Jalouse comme j'étais, cela aurait fait longtemps que je l'aurais tué si mon amoureux ne me chuchotait pas des mots doux à l'oreille. Je l'en remerciais mentalement. Evidement, je ne voulais pas que les Cullen aient des ennuies avec ces vassaux pathétiques.

Edward fit son plus beau sourire à Jane qui était à la limite de l'évanouissement. Je grognai de jalousie. Je devais être trop aveuglée par Jane et ma jalousie envers elle, car mon ange me porta hors des murs de Volterra.

J'avais croisé les bras sur ma poitrine. Il me regarda puis éclata de rire. Je boudais encore plus.

- Mon ange, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Pardonne-moi, dit-il en embrassant mes tempes.

- Ouais… Tu m'avais jamais fait un sourire aussi beau que celui que tu as donné à Jane ! lui hurlais-je dessus.

Il sourit, puis il m'embrassa sur le bout du nez. Je me rendis compte qu'il me portait toujours. Quel homme !

- Ma chérie, des sourires je t'en fais des plus beaux chaque jour.

- Ouais. Et si on rentrait ? proposais-je.

- Tu as trouver ce que tu voulais ?

- Oui, c'est là dedans, dis-je en montrant ma tête.

Ce geste lui conféra un nouvel excès d'hilarité. Je crois qu'il à plus rit à mes dépens aujourd'hui que lorsque j'étais humaine.

Je sautais de ses bras musclés et parfais. Je me transformais en ange. Je le pris par la taille et je décollais pour la villa Cullen.

* * *

**Alors? Verdict? C'est toujours aussi bien ou est-ce que je me suis ramollie?**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Bisous ! Ephy**


	7. De retour Pas pour longtemps

**Vous allez m'aimez! Je reprends du service sur cette fic parce que mon imagination déborde! Par contre sur folle je suis à sec :/ Ah bas quand c'est pas l'un c'est l'autre! Bref!  
**

**Merci pour vos encouragements! chattoncharmant, Guest, manoa-bella, asukafox, rose, caropat07, merci !  
**

**Bonne lecture dans mon délire !  
**

**TW appartient à SM  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : De retour… Pas pour longtemps.**

_- Bella, je veux y aller, je veux y aller, me répétait sans cesses Ira._

_- Bientôt, j'explique et on se casse d'ici !_

_- Ouais !_

_- Sans Edward, je sais pas si c'est possible…_

_- Mais si ! Grouille, je veux mon corps !_

_- Mais c'est quelle devient capricieuse la petite Ira !_

Elle me tira la langue, mentalement. J'atterris devant la villa Cullen. Tout le monde était sur le porche et on croirait qu'ils attendaient le messie. Je posais Edward au sol et l'embrassais sans aucunes gênes. Emmett pouffa.

Je me retournais vers eux et leur expliqua un peu la situation. Bien sur j'avais omis le faite que je devais aller tuer une psychopathe d'impératrice sadique. Ils retournèrent tous dans la maison pour discuter de mon comportement vis-à-vis d'Aro. Personnellement j'avais bien ris.

J'appelais Alice et lui dis de me suivre. On s'éloigna ensemble de la grande demeure familiale. On était à seulement deux heures de Forks. Je me retournais et je la regardais. Elle était perdue par mon comportement.

- Alice, il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose, commençais-je.

- Ok.

- Quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver, retiens Edward, s'il te plait.

- D'accord mais pourquoi ?

- Trop long à expliquer. Je dois partir, maintenant.

- Je te fais confiance, alors bon voyage et reviens vite, me dit-elle.

Je lui fis la bise et je couru vers le cimetière. Là reposait Charlie. Il était mort cinq mois après ma « mort » à moi. Je m'en voulais. Je l'avais abandonné et je ne lui avais même pas dis au revoir…

Une larme coula le long de ma joue. J'étais redevenue la fragile petite Bella, l'humaine. Je pouvais pleurer, ainsi, il pourrait peut-être m'entendre. Je regardais la stèle : « _Je regrette tant de ne pas t'avoir dit plus souvent que je t'aimais, papa_ »

Je levais la tête vers le ciel.

- Papa, je suis désolée, pour tout. Mais sache que je ne t'oublierais jamais ! Je t'aime, alors repose en paix et ne t'inquiète plus pour ta fille.

Je me relevais et je partis en direction de la mer. Ira n'avait rien dit pendant mon moment de souvenir. Je la remerciais profondément.

Devant moi l'océan. Grande étendue bleue, infini, comme ma vie.

_- Rah la la ! Arrête avec ta poésie triste à fendre le cœur du plus sadique des hommes !_

_- Pour une fois que je t'appréciais ! Je crois que je vais devoir revoir mon jugement moi !_

_- Bon, je veux pas t'emmerder avec mes attentes, mais peux-tu te dépêcher ? Je veux mon corps moi !_

Je soupirais. Elle pouvait être super chiante des fois !

_- C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime !_

Je ne dis rien. Je me métamorphosais en démon. Ca change des anges. Je m'élevais dans les airs et je filais vers les Alpes. Cela faisait des heures et des heures que je cherchais ce palais de merde ! Franchement, quelle idée d'aller construire un palais paumé dans une chaine de montagne !

Puis, un machin rouge et or attira mon attention. Je descendis plus bas. Un palais ! Il était juste sous mon nez ! Et je l'ai pas vu ?! Mais je deviens aveugle moi ! Ira trépignait dans ma tête et elle commençait à me donner le tournis. Je me posais en douceur et discrétion devant une des fenêtres du palais.

Je regardais par la fenêtre. Une femme entourée de plusieurs personnes… Je regardais de plus près. Ces corps étaient vides de toutes émotions ! Leurs pupilles ne brillaient pas de l'étincelle de vie qui caractérise toutes les personnes vivantes sur cette terre. Même moi quand j'étais en mode zombie je n'avais pas cette tête !

_- Ce sont ses esclaves. Les corps que tu vois n'ont plus d'âmes. Celles-ci sont mortes quand Lucia leur a ôté leur corps. Moi j'ai eu la chance de trouver un hôte, mais les autres sont là-haut._ _En plus, ces enveloppes charnelles sont vampires, mais elles gardent leur apparence humaine comme elles n'ont plus d'âme pour pouvoir avoir ce changement. Aucun besoin de nourriture donc, _m'expliqua Ira.

Je restais sans voix face à ce discourt.

_- Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?_

_- Eh bien… Nous autres les âmes en perdition dans le monde humain, pouvons rester un mois sans corps. Je suis donc restée trois semaines au palais pour espionner Lucia et savoir si je ne pouvais pas récupérer mon corps. Ensuite j'ai suivie Saya, et c'est là que je t'ai trouvé._

_- Tu savais déjà où était le palais ?_

_- Non, je n'ai pas mémorisé l'emplacement, juste ce qu'il s'y passait._

_- Et…_

_- Oui, la séparation âme/corps est presque aussi douloureuse que la transformation en vampire._

_- Désolée._

_- Pas grave ! Je récupère mon corps et on fait la fête à Lucia. Ok ?_

_- OK !_

* * *

**Perso ce chapitre je l'ai pas trop aimer... Enfin bref! Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! Opération barbe à papa !**_  
_

**Votre avis?  
**

**Ephy.  
**


	8. Oppération Barbe à papa

**Salut ! Bon, ce chapitre est un gros délire de ma part! Mais il est utile même s'il tient plus de la folie qu'autre chose!  
**

**Merci pour vos reviews!  
**

**Bonne lecture et TW appartient à SM!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Opération barbe à papa**

Je me fis discrète. J'étais redevenue moi vampire. J'avais fais apparaitre une tenue noire d'espionne et tout l'attirail qui va avec. Juste pour le fun de l'action. J'entrais dans le palais en une roulade sur le côté. Je me cachais derrière une colonne et attendais que le garde finisse sa ronde. Quand il passa près de moi, je l'assommais et le tirais jusqu'à un placard à balais.

_- L'opération barbe à papa est lancée !_

_- Pourquoi barbe à papa ?_

_- Je trouvais ça trop cool comme nom de mission ! Tu trouve pas ?_

_- Si…_

Je soupirais, Ira pouvait être plus gamine qu'Emmett par moments ! Bon, je me faufilais par une porte entre ouverte. J'étais dans une salle… vide ? Ah non, pas si vide que ça. Il y avait une petite table avec un cadre dessus. Je m'approchais furtivement. C'était une photo de Saya ! Beurk ! Je reculais sous le choc !

Soudain, une musique retentit, plus précisément, Ira chantonnait la musique de mission impossible. _(musique : __ watch?v=XAYhNHhxN0A__)_

J'étais trop dans le feu de l'action ! Je me faufilais dans les conduits d'aération et j'avançais discrètement.

Une grille, je regardais. Un trône, une fille, Lucia, des zombies esclaves. (Zomblaves, c'est plus court.) J'enlevais doucement la grille, sans faire de bruits. Puis je descendis en rappelle accrochée à une corde. Je me posais derrière le trône, elle n'avait rien vu parfait.

J'étais accroupie derrière le trône en train d'élaborer une technique d'attaque. Alors, je fonce dans le tas et j'arrache la tête à Lucia… Non, j'ai besoin de lui poser des questions ! Je la prends en otage ! Excellent !

_- Et tu fais comment pour les zomblaves ?_

_- Hum, je les immobilise avec mes super pouvoirs d'hypnotiseur !_

_- Mouais… Je dirais plutôt tu les bloques avec ton bouclier._

_- Parfait !_

Je m'apprêtais à applique mon plan, soudain, mon portable sonna ! Je grognais et puis hurlais dans la salle :

- Stop ! Temps mort ! J'ai un appel !

- Pas de problème Bella, décroche on reprend après, me répondis Lucia.

- Merci.

Je décrochais. C'était Carlisle.

- Allô ?

- Bella ! J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! dit-il d'une voix excitée.

- J'espère que c'est important, je suis en mission là !

- Trop ! On a un nouveau membre ! Il s'appelle Emile !

- Quoi ?!: Tu m'appelle juste pour ça ?! Mais… mais…

- Bon, à plus Bella !

Il raccroche.

_- Non, vraiment aucun tact ! Il a beau être sage il est un peut gâteau !_

_- Mais non, il est juste content et ne sais pas le cacher, c'est tout._

- Bon, Lucia, retourne-toi. On y go pour la scène otage !

Je me ré accroupis derrière le trône et l'impératrice reprend sa place initiale. La musique redémarre.

Je saute sur Lucia et lui attrape le cou. Elle se débat comme une folle furieuse mais je suis plus forte ! Elle appel ses zomblaves. Mais grâce à mon bouclier, ces idiots se cognent dessus et s'envolent à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Alors ! On fait moins la maligne maintenant !

- Vampire inférieur ! cracha-t-elle.

- On va faire comme ça cocotte ! Je pose les questions et toi tu réponds !

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !**

**Pleins de bisous! Ephy.  
**


	9. Interrogatoire

**Wah ! Je suis de retour, pour le moment ! J'avance pas à pas sur cette histoire complétement tarée ! Je poste au compte goutte et je suis désolée de vous faire attendre! Bref, voilà un nouveau chapitre tout pas beau et pas frais du tout!  
**

**Merci à vous pour vos reviews !  
**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Interrogatoire**

- Assis les mains sur la tête, ordonnais-je.

Lucia s'exécuta docilement.

- Bon. Où est le corps d'Ira ?

- Là-bas, me dit-elle en montrant le corps d'une jeune fille de 18 ans.

Cette fille avait les cheveux blancs avec les pointes légèrement bleutées. Ses yeux étaient verrons et elle faisait dans les 1m60.

_- Mon corps ! _hurla Ira_. Tu peux aller la toucher s'il te plait ? Il n'y a que le contacte physique qui peut permettre à un hôte de libérer l'âme qu'il héberge pour que cette dernière retrouve son corps._

- Lucia, dis au corps d'Ira d'approcher !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je me demande pourquoi elle est aussi docile. Je lui demanderais.

Je touchais le corps d'Ira et un courant électrique m'envahi. Je sentis quelque chose se détacher de moi et s'en aller. Quand ce fut fini, je regardais Ira. L'étincelle de vie était là, dans son regard. Elle me souriait de toutes ses dents et vint m'embrasser sur la joue en m'étreignant.

- Merci ! Merci ! Ô mille fois merci Bella !

- De rien, de rien, dis-je un peu perturbée par son enthousiasme.

- Lucia, tu vas souffrir !

Et là j'eus peur. Une lueur sadique traversa le regard de mon amie. Je la retins de justesse avant qu'elle ne morde Lucia. Pour de vrai ! Elle allait vraiment la mordre !

- Du calme ! J'ai besoin de lui parler !

Elle partit bouder sur le trône. Moi je me retournais vers l'impératrice.

- Je veux savoir ! Pourquoi tous ces corps !

- C'est plus pratique que de tout faire sois même !

- Mouais. Pourquoi être si docile ?

- Parce que je sais qu'ensuite tu me laisseras partir.

- Cours toujours ! hurla Ira.

- Pourquoi ta sœur voulait-elle que je tue Edward ?

A cette question, elle se raidie. Elle se mit même à trembler. Quoi ?! Rien que de dire Edward elle à peur ? Trop cool !

- Je peux pas te le dire, bafouilla-t-elle.

Je grognais.

- Mais ! Il y a un parchemin qui éclaircira tes questions, dit-elle rapidement.

- Où est-il ?

- Là bas.

Elle me montra un piédestal avec un rouleau en jade dessus. Je m'emparais du rouleau et je le rangeais dans mon sac. Je regardais Lucia, son regard n'était plus que colère et vengeance. Que ? Elle se jeta sur moi, toutes dents dehors.

- Ah, ah, ah ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'avais peur de toi et de ton amie ? Petite vampire pathétique et sans défenses ! Le seul qui puisse me battre ici c'est Uriel, l'archange de Dieu ! hurla-t-elle. Je suis l'impératrice de ce monde ! Je suis la fille de Dieu ! Je suis la puissance incarnée ! Personne, je dis bien personne, jamais, ne pourra m'envoyer en enfer !

Son discourt fut suivi d'un rire effrayant. Elle n'avait plus toute sa tête ! Elle venait de sombrer dans la folie !

Il nous fallait vite un plan d'action.

_- Je l'attaque de dos ! me dit Ira._

_- Tu peux…_

_- Pas de questions ! Ou je peux toujours ! Cela doit-être mon don !_

Ira sauta sur Lucia, mais celle-ci l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle ne bougeait plus ! Non ! Ira, je te croyais vampire ! Bon sang ! Ne meurs pas !

- IRA ! hurlais-je !

* * *

**La suite au prochain chapitre ^^**

**Votre avis?  
**

**Allys.  
**


End file.
